Lily Leaves
by monbade
Summary: This is a story about a smart Lily like they say she was. She has a plan and follows it. (Character death.) Its AU. Paring is none from the books. This is a small story, 5 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Lily Leaves Part 1**

 **.**

.

Note: This story is about a smart Lily, a Lily they said she was. She is an Unspeakable while James is an Auror. She is also a product of her parents and their mundane life. She uses that knowledge and wisdom to think of plans inside of plans. This is a 5 part chapter story i developed from my one shots. Enjoy

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily Potter, nee Evans, placed her year old son in his playpen at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and made sure he had his toys before going into the dining room where the meeting was being held. Sitting beside her husband, she listened to what was going on and all she could think of as she saw how many were not there, was that Dumbledore as their leader was a fucking joke. But her husband worshiped the ground the man walked on, so she was stuck here listening to this bullshit of just stunning the Death Eaters while they killed the innocent. She was determined to protect her son more than ever. If the prophecy was in fact true, then she would protect him to her best ability be it magical or her mundane like her father taught her at his knees as she was growing up listening to the stories of her father fighting in the Second World War. They were now hiding in Leeds but they were soon to move to Northampton as soon as Lily scouted out the new motel in Aberdeen that they could rent a pair of rooms for the month. They had lost five of their seven homes in the United Kingdom, and one in northern France to the Death Eaters. All they had left was Potter Manor, which was empty of everything after James' parents were killed in Diagon Alley, and a small cottage in Godric Hollow. Potter Manor was under war wards and even Voldemort wouldn't try assaulting there again! It had cost him twenty-eight out of thirty of his minions and wounded him. They would hide there but with war wards being so powerful, nothing got in and nothing got out until James lowered them, the property was safe. Godric Hollow was just purchased, and no one knew about the new house; not even the rest of the Marauders.

Looking across at her only remaining girlfriend she nodded to Alice who agreed with her on Dumbledore, and agreed their children were their primary goal. She too and her family were in hiding because of Dumbledore who wouldn't say why they had to hide; but tonight, between them and their husbands they were going to find out why.

Another thing that irked her was Dumbledore insisting on that he have their only copy of their will but just last week she went behind her husband's back and changed hers and submitted it to the Goblin account manager for them to manage. The new will excluded her sister and brother in law to have custody, excluded Dumbledore from having custody or any say on Harry's placement. If Alice, Sirius and Andromeda are disregarded in the will, then Harry was to be placed with James distant cousin living on Saint Helena, where she owned one of the local pubs.

"Good evening, all," Dumbledore said as he swept into the room and sat at the head of the table.

"Evening, professor," everyone replied and she swore his glasses twinkled more.

The meeting went as she knew it would go. Especially him berating her for killing a Death Eater who had just killed her best friend Marlene McKinnon in Hogsmead the other day, during the fight that erupted when they popped in to burn the town to the ground, even if Barty Crouch congratulated her on it for outing his son as a Death Eater.

As the meeting broke up, Alice and her grabbed her husband's arms before they could stand and hissed at them to stay seated while she addressed Dumbledore.

"Professor, we want to speak to you, privately," Lily demanded.

Dumbledore was almost to his feet when Lily spoke and he saw she was alone, "Yes, Lily?" he asked as he sat back down.

"Just a second," she replied and turned to Sirius and said, "Sirius, sorry but can you leave."

"Sure Lils," Sirius replied and left the room closing the door.

Lily quickly cast silencing wards on the walls, floor and roof and did a detection for listing bugs and frowned when she found two. With a quick wave of her wand she dismantled them to a shocked look on Dumbledore's face.

"Bloody hell no wonder we're losing if we don't even bother to check for security," Lily said as she turned to Dumbledore and demanded, "We want to know why we're in hiding now?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair his twinkling glasses slowed, "I told you. Voldemort wants you four dead."

"Why? Why now?" Alice asked.

"Because you have been defiant of him," Dumbledore said and Lily's eyes narrowed as the twinkling grew.

"Stop avoiding the questions. Why now?" Lily demanded.

"Lily…"

"Shut up James," Lily snapped out as she glared at Dumbledore.

"Well? Should I take my husband and son home and pack everything and leave the country because you won't give us honest answers, but just run around the questions?"

Everyone there saw the man blanch at that, but still he refused to answer.

"That tears it, Lily. You were right," Alice said and turned to her husband, "Frank, when we get home, we're gathering your mother and Neville, and we're leaving the country," as she stood up to leave.

"WAIT!" Dumbledore gasped out in fear.

"Then tell us the truth," Lily demanded.

"I can't…"

"Then were out of here," Alice said as she stood up.

"Wait… please," Dumbledore said as he tried to figure a way to keep them here in the country, and then said, "Just before Harry and Neville were born, a prophecy was made saying a child born to those who have defied the dark lord three times will be his undoing. That's why I hid all of you. Voldemort only knows the first part of the prophecy."

Lily was fuming, she worked in the Department of Mysteries and she should have known about it so she could have verified if it was real, "How does the idiot know?"

"It was partially overheard when it was told to me. My brother caught the Death Eater and threw him out of the hogshead," Dumbledore said.

"Who was it that heard?" Lily and Alice demanded to know.

"Uhhh."

"Tell us!" all four demanded.

"Severus heard it, but he's apologetic about it. When he found out who it implied, he came to me begging to protect you."

"Me? Not my son or my husband," Lily demanded to know.

"At first he said just you but then changed it to include all three of you," Dumbledore said.

"I see," Lily said and stood up, "Thank you for telling us the truth. Don't worry we will not tell anyone else. James, it's time to get Harry home and in bed where he belongs. We will see you at the next meeting, Albus."

Dumbledore sat there and fumed as the parents of his victory over Voldemort walked out of the room. He wondered what it would be for the future. He now knew why it was so difficult to get them under the Fidelius charms and have them use Tom's spies as the secret keepers. It was for the Greater Good that his plans were followed; time to let Peter know that they were hiding in Leeds, to get them to run to Godric Hollow so Tom could kill them and then Tom could be struck down.

Lily took Harry from Sirius while James shrunk the playpen and placed it in his pocket.

"Sirius, stay safe," Lily said as she twisted and vanished.

"James, what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Can't say. Dumbles says it's very important, and only we four can know. See you at work in the morning," James replied and he too followed his wife while Frank and Alice popped away.

Sirius looked at Peter who was looking at him, and they both shrugged, "Want to get a beer?" Sirius asked.

"Can't, my mum's sick again," Peter replied as he felt the burning on his left arm.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily appeared in the room and set Harry in his chair. She quickly summoned her shrunken muti compartment trunk and started packing. She was almost finished when James popped in and he stood there watching.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Packing what does it look like?" Lily asked.

"Why I thought we were going to stay here another month," James said.

"James, you remember those listing charms I found?" Lily asked as she shrunk the trunk.

"Yes, I do. What of them?"

"I told Alice we were in Leeds. How long do you think it would take the Death Eaters to find us by watching the stores?" Lily said as she watched the blood drain from his face.

James summoned his trunk and it was soon packed. Lily grabbed his arm with her free one and though of the apartment in Northampton and the two vanished. Neither they nor the city of Leeds knew how lucky they were that they left that night because the next day, the stores around Leeds were being watched by Death Eaters.

Lily looked around the new one bedroom flat and sighed at the cheap furniture that was even worse then what she grew up with. With a quick wave of her wand she repaired the furniture until it looked new, as they wouldn't be having any outside guests from the neighborhood. Setting up Harry's bed, she set him in it and placed a sleeping charm over him.

"Get some sleep, James, you have work in the morning," Lily said as she started setting up the tiny kitchen so she could cook.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yes," Lily replied as she kissed him.

Lily turned the radio on to some soft music as she went to work on the flat. With cleaning charms she cleaned the years of grime and mildew from the bathroom and several quick repario's on the sink, tub and toilet had them looking new. The self cleaning litter box went under the sink in the bathroom on the floor. Sheba's bed on the floor, not that she'd use it, was in the living room. The work would take the next few hours while Lily planned and discarded plans on what to do. One thing she knew was that she needed more information, and as much as she hated it, she needed a house elf. She wondered if Alice and Frank had one to spare. She would have to ask, but first she needed to speak with her boss, who she trusted over everyone but her husband.

Going into the living room, she shut the radio, lights and anything electronic off after casting a powerful sleeping spell on her husband, she turned and cast her patronus and started whispering to it. The Siberian Tiger listened and then dove into the wall, vanishing on its way to Croaker. Minutes later, Croaker's toad patronus returned.

"Set your beacon to 837202A, and I'll be right there."

Lily picked up the spindle beacon that all unspeakables are given by Croaker, she started twirling the disks until the numbers were lined up and then she pressed the button on the end.

With a soft pop, a man wearing grey robes and a hooded cloak arrived in the room.

"Good to see you, agent Tigerlily," Croaker said as he sat down, "what's the problem?"

"I found out why he is after the Potters and Longbottoms," Lily reported.

"Oh? Why?" Croaker asked.

"Supposedly, a prophecy was given to Dumbledore and it was overheard by Severus Snape," Lily said as she went to the small fridge and pulled out a container of lemonade and offered.

"Please," Croaker replied as he leaned back in his chair and thought, "Well, I can check to see if there is one. Do you know when it was made?"

Lily filled two glasses and put the container away then walked back to the couch thinking on when they went in hiding.

Handing the glass to her boss she sat down and said, "I would say, sometime between June and September first that's when Dumbledore hired the new divination teacher if I remember right."

"Sybill Patricia Trelawney? You have to be kidding, she's a fraud," Croaker replied as he took a sip of the lemonade.

"I know, I went to school with her for two years, but she is the only one I can think of, and she was hired during that time," Lily said.

Croaker rubbed his chin and nodded, "I'll check the book. If there is one, I'll find out what it says, since I am the only one who can pick up the orbs and activate them beside the recipients."

"I just hope it's not a self-fulfilling one," Lily said.

Croaker just grunted at that and then asked, "What do you want to do with Severus Snape?"

"Kill him. He may have once been my friend, but he's a Death Eater and that bastard set him on my family. He's dead to me," Lily replied.

Croaker stood up and hugged his protégée and started to portkey away when he asked, "Anything else you need?"

"Can I get my work trunk so I have something to do… and I need a house elf if you know of a free one to bond with me," Lily replied.

"Consider it done. Minky!"

A pop and a female elf appeared and she asked, "You croaked Master Croaker?"

Lily burst into laughter at the comment and before she could say anything, Croaker did, "Uppity little thing. Minky, this is Lily Potter. She needs an elf to bond with and since my wife died you haven't had much to do. Would you like to bond with her and help care for her husband and her small child?"

The word 'child' made a huge smile appear on the elf's face, "I would! I would!"

"Then I release you from my service and transfer you to Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. Serve her well and make me proud," Croaker replied and vanished as his portkey took effect.

Before she could speak, another elf popped in with her work trunk, bowed and left and Lily got to work.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily growled at being trapped in this house. Dumbledore had won his way and they were now hiding under the _Fidelius_ charm in Godric Hollow. The good thing was, Dumbledore didn't know of the modifications made to the house. In the last five months they had moved twelve times, due to Minky warning them about Death Eaters and tracking charms on James. Two weeks ago, they received a letter by Phoenix from Dumbledore, that he had discovered an obscure charm that could hide them. Lily spent several days studying the charm and agreed it would work. Sirius was originally going to be their secret keeper but at the last minute he suggested Peter while he played at letting everyone think it was he. Last night, the spell was cast and Peter reminded everyone where they lived. The good think was Minky was there invisible and heard the secret as well, and they were able to have her with them.

The one good thing about her plan, was she was able to get Petunia and her arse of a husband to move to a new location and sell their home. She originally offered them fifty thousand up front to move but had to settle with a hundred and twenty thousand cash and a new car of their choice. A week later the house was empty and a for sale sign on the front grass. Her sister and her family now lived in Perth Australia, working for the local Grunnings Drills.

While James played with Harry, Lily set up their bolt hole. Using a pair of vanishing cabinets, she set the first one up in the baby's room, linked to the one she had hidden in a storage unit near where Alice lived. A second pair was connected from that same location with Alice and her family so they could escape. With the cabinet up and running, Lily moved both her prepared trunks to the storage unit and then came back and changed Harry's bed with the rune encrusted sheets that would protect him. Minky would sleep in the cabinet with the door open so she wouldn't get transported away and always be on hand to protect Harry. One thing Dumbledore didn't know was each house had a ward that would detect the dark mark and would allow both families to flee if they approached thanks to Croaker who used a prisoner to examine the mark which caught Rockwood, an unspeakable who was interrogated and tossed through the veil.

Another escape continuance was the tunnel from the basement behind a bookshelf containing copies of her potion books that ran a half mile underground to a room where a dozen portkey ropes hung that went to different locations while a third was a flying carpet in the attic.

Making sure everything was the way she wanted it, Lily went downstairs and found James making smoke rings for Harry to try and grab. She stood there for a minute watching until Minky popped in and said dinner was ready.

"Thank you, Minky," James replied as he set the wand down on the table.

"JAMES!" Lily said in horror as it was the fifth time today that he had just casually set it aside.

"What?" James asked.

"Your wand!" Lily snapped and then walked over and pulled up his sleeve and checked, "Where is your holster?"

"Took it off, it was itching," James replied.

Pulling her wand out, she said, "Accio wand holster."

The holster appeared and Lily cast a cleaning and anti itch spell on it and handed it back, "Put it on. Put your wand in it. What if were attacked and you don't have your wand?"

"Sorry Lil's," James said and slipped the wand on his arm and the wand inside the holster.

Lily carried Harry into the kitchen and set him in the highchair and sat down to feed him, "Open your mouth and here comes the broom!" as she feed him some mashed potatoes.

James smiled as he sat across from Lily and started serving up some food, "I see you changed it."

"Only because you keep insisting I do so," Lily said as she took a bit of food as Harry was gnarling on a piece of cooled roast beef.

Dinner went quickly and Minky cleaned up the food while Lily took Harry up to the bathroom to clean up. She was about to walk out of the bathroom and froze and looked back. On the sink was her wand, where she set it after cleaning Harry up.

"What the hell?" Grabbing her wand she slipped it back in its holster and went down stairs to find James reading and his wand on the coffee table.

"JAMES!"

James jumped from where he was sitting and looked around, "What?"

"Your wand! What the hell is wrong with you?" Lily demanded as she pointed at the wand.

"Huh?" James said and looked down at the table, "What the hell?"

James grabbed his wand as Lily cast a detection spell on him, "You have a compulsion spell on you."

"Take it off," James replied.

Lily quickly removed the spell from him and checked his wand and found another so she removed it as well, "It was on your wand too."

With his wand back in the right spot, they sat together with Harry playing with a toy between them and music playing on the radio.

"James, I don't like this place," Lily said as she looked around the large room, "It feels to big after what we have been living in."

"Yeah, I agree. Those flats we rented were cozy for the two I mean the three of us," James replied as he leaned over and kissed her.

The time would go by as they read and Harry fell asleep and started snoring which caused James to chuckle.

"Are all three escape routes set up?" James asked.

"Yes, the cabinet is in the baby's room, flying carpet in the attic and the basement has the tunnel and portkeys. You just need to remember that this guy is our priority. We must get him away," Lily replied.

"I know and speaking of baby, I think he's ready for bedtime," James said as he watched Harry blow a bubble in his sleep.

"I think so too," Lily said as she stood up and picked up their son, "Come on munchkin, time for bed."

James watched as Lily went upstairs and then picked up his magazine again and signed. He was deep in an article but even then he didn't miss the warning from the wards and went to the front door and looked through the one way glass and blanched as he saw who was outside the wards as Lily was coming down the stairs.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" James shouted out as he stepped back from the door and quickly activated the defense as he fell back to the kitchen.

Lily turned and ran up the stairs and into the baby's room. The plan was for James to take the tunnel and her to take the cabinet but that all depended on where they were. That's why they had the carpet in the attic to fly out the skylight. Slamming the door, she quickly sealed it and said, "Minky."

"Yes, Mistress," Winy replied.

"The jug and cage," Lily ordered and Minky popped back out as she cast the more spells that would protect the cabinet from destruction.

Minky popped in with the jug and it was quickly in the swing trap that would hurl it out of the room. She heard the explosion down stairs and then his voice taunting James as they fought. Several death spells were cast as she continued to work as Minky took Harry through the cabinet. Taking the mice from the cage one by one, she transformed them into ones that looked like her and Harry. One was placed in four feet from the door with a fake wand in her hand and frozen. The other was turned into Harry and placed in the crib.

Grabbing the bag she cried as pain shot through her and she knew James was dead as the marriage bond snapped. Taking a deep breath, she animated the mouse to act like her and stepped into the cabinet and was in time to see part of the door fly by and smash into her doppelganger and the hideous laugh of Voldemort as it closed and she found herself elsewhere.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Voldemort looked down on the bleeding body of James Potter. Healing the minor wounds he had received he headed up the stairs where the woman was trapped under his anti-portkeys and apparition wards. Around him the room was totaled as everything had been animated to attack him by Potter. His spy had told him that the brat's room was on the left and he turned to face it and raised his wand. The _Confringo_ spell shattered the door and he was surprised that it caught the mudblood as well and then smiled as he saw the baby lying on the floor behind her, a shattered crib around it. For she now lay on the floor bleeding badly. Stepping in he was shocked when something slammed into his chest and then the next thing he was a wraith looking around. His body had disintegrated and the wall behind where he had stood was perforated with small holes. Turning he laughed as he saw the two bodies had been shredded by the explosion that had killed him and then he fled for he needed rest as he was very weak.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Lily Leaves Part 2**

 **.**

.

 **Note: I got Chapter 2 back so here it is early.**

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was at his desk when the ward monitors on the Potters went off and he looked over and smiled, "Soon it will be over," he said quietly to himself and then he sat and watched the rest of the spinning objects he had collected over the many years. First one of the smoking ones stopped and he knew James Potter was dead. So he concentrated on the one that was tied to Lily and the baby and smiled once more when Lily's stopped working but the one tied to Harry continued to puff and then all the ward ones went down.

"Fawkes, take this letter to Hagrid for me?" Albus asked his slave phoenix.

Quickly writing out the letter, he and then added a sock to the letter telling him to go to the Potters and bring any survivors he found to his hut.

Fawkes swooped down and grabbed the letter in his claw and vanished in a burst of flames.

"I wonder how Harry will be marked?" he thought as he popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Hagrid was in his favorite chair whittling a statue of a centaur when Fawkes appeared with a letter. Taking the letter he quickly read it and sniffed as he stood up and picked up his umbrella and said, "Let Dumbledore know that I am on my way."

Fawkes vanished in flames and Hagrid picked up the sock and said, "Victory."

Hagrid vanished and appeared outside the cottage and looked around. Smoke was rising up from the second floor where part of the wall and roof was missing. Lights were coming on around the town and people were starting to look around trying to figure out what was going on. Walking quickly into the ruined house, he found James by the kitchen, his eyes open staring into death. His wand lay on the ground beside him where it slipped out of his fingers.

"Lily?" Hagrid shouted and not hearing a response he looked up the stairs and went up.

The hallway outside the door of the baby's room was shredded and a pile of robes lay on the ground with a wand that he recognized. Stepping on the wand he ground it into pieces and then entered the room where he found Lily lying on the floor, dead.

"Oh, Mrs. Lily," Hagrid said as he knelt and closed her eyes before looking around for little Harry. There was no sign of him, just a dead mouse lying against remains of the wall.

Feeling the floor shifting under him, Hagrid stood and left the room quickly, never seeing the elf pop in behind him. The elf moved the cabinet to the storage locker where Lily was sitting on a bed holding her sleeping son. Hagrid never saw the body of Lily portkey out as the anti-portkey wards finally went down. So as far as he knew, she was dead. He was heading downstairs when he saw Sirius Black holding his best friend, crying.

"What are you doing here, Black?" Hagrid asked.

"I went to check on Peter because he was the secret keeper and couldn't find him. I felt something was wrong in my bones so I hurried here. Where are Lily and Harry?"

"Dead on the first flo…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius screamed out and started weeping harder and mumbling, "I'll kill that fucking traitor."

Sirius stood up after laying James on the floor but before he could run out the door, Hagrid grabbed him, "Nah, you're an Auror. Call them first."

"Let me go! I ne…"

Hagrid roughly shook the man who was so distraught, "Call the Aurors."

The shaking seemed to knock some sense in to him and he dug out his badge and tapped it nine times with his wand. The badge pulsed and inside the Aurors office, an alarm sounded and Junior Auror Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at the board and saw the code for an auror down and the location. Within minutes, Amelia and Kingsley arrived with four other aurors.

They stood there looking around and saw the house destroyed and the dark mark in the sky so they then started casting notice me not charms because of the muggles looking to find out what had happened. Amelia led Kingsley into the house where they found Hagrid and Sirius talking with a covered body between them.

"What's going on Black? Whose house is this?" Amelia demanded.

Sirius turned to his superior and replied, "I have the sad duty to report that one of our own, Auror James Charles Potter is dead, along with his wife and child. They were killed by Voldemort and were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew who was their secret keeper…"

"Wait you were their secret keeper," Kingsley said.

"No, I was the decoy," Sirius replied as he held up his wand and said, "I Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do by swear on my life and magic I was not the secret keeper to the Potters, but it was Peter Patrick Pettigrew that was. So say I. So mote it be.

"It looks like James fought them here and there is blood on the floor by the door. So he got someone, but then he was killed by the killing curse. Hagrid says Lily and Harry are dead upstairs," Sirius finished as he collapsed on the couch.

"Crap," Amelia said and then shouted out, "get in here."

"The floor is weak up there," Hagrid stated as he pulled out his sock and said, "I need to tell Dumbledore," and vanished.

The remaining four aurors came into the ruins and looked around.

"I need two of you to process this room. Two of you to head upstairs and process it, Hagrid says the floor is weakened, so be careful. The last two, process the outside," Amelia ordered and the paired teams were off.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Hagrid appeared back in his hut and quickly hurried to the castle. As he was about to enter, he found Dumbledore coming towards him.

"Ahh, Hagrid. Did you get little Harry?"

"No, Sir, they're all dead," Hagrid replied.

Shocked he asked, "What do you mean they're all dead? My monitoring interments say he's alive."

"I found James in the kitchen entrance with his wand beside him. Lily was killed in front of the crib which was blown apart, along with the wall behind it. All I found of Harry was a blood splatter on what few boards of the wall that was left," Hagrid replied as he started bawling.

"I need to find out what happened," Albus said and called for Fawkes.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily looked down at the sleeping Harry and said, "Minky, watch over him."

With a quick glamour change, she twisted and vanished as she apparated to Diagon Alley and headed for Gringotts Bank. Entering the bank, she only saw three tellers on duty and she walked over to the nearest since they were all free.

"What can I do for you, Lady Potter?" the teller asked.

"I need to see our account manager, now. Time is money," Lily replied.

Lily didn't bother wondering how they knew who she was because it was goblin magic.

The goblin quickly sent a message to the Potter account manager and received an immediately reply.

"Stoneblade wants to see you, follow me," the goblin said and jumped down after slamming the closed sign on his teller window.

Lily followed the goblin into the back of the bank and down several passageways until he came to a door that said 'Potter, Bones and Longbottom' on it. With a quick knock, the goblin entered the room and said something. He then opened it further, and let Lily enter.

"Lady Potter, I am glad you're alive along with your son. What may Gringotts do for you," the Goblin said.

"I need you to process the will my husband brought in two days ago," Lily said.

"I have it here, and have just finished the notifications to be sent out. As you know he left some money to friends, but most of the estate was left to you and his son. You are left guardianship of your son, until he reaches the age of eleven and then he can become Lord Potter. Dumbledore was left thirty silver sickles and the bible opened to Judas. It also confirms that Peter was your secret keeper, and that Sirius was the decoy. I have the letter that you both wrote, ready to go to the Magical Times of New York, the Daily Prophet, and the French news media. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, I need you to lock down the vaults so Dumbledore cannot get into them. If he has the Wizengamot try and issue an order to do so, transfer all vaults to… let's see where would he have trouble… I know, South Africa! He cannot touch them there as he's not really liked by their magical society. I am implementing plan one. I have mine and Harry's passports in alternate names through my job. Can you send some people to bury James in Kent, at the family plot? I have Harry's vault key, and James' cloak. Dumbledore tried to get James to loan it to him, but I stopped it. I also need a Gringotts mailbox, because where I am going it will be hard to get a letter to me. Also, you may invest ten percent of the main vault and take three percent of all returns as yours as long as you make money for my house. Also I want you to rebuild the houses destroyed by the Death Eaters and put them under your security wards," Lilly asked.

Stoneblade quickly wrote down everything that Lily wanted, and then handed the box to her and asked, "What name will you be using?"

"Rose Evans, and my son is Harrison James Evans," Lily replied.

"Those will be easy to remember, and I won't write them down anywhere. Anything else?" Stoneblade asked.

"Yes, if Sirius is not jailed through Dumbledore's manipulation in three months, give him this," Lily said as she handed him a letter.

"It will be as you asked, but what of the werewolf?"

"If he makes a vow not to tell Dumbledore, then give him this letter and in fact make Sirius give that same vow, too. Put a one hundred thousand galleon reward on Peter Pettigrew…" a knock on the door stopped her and she turned to the door.

"Enter," Stoneblade replied.

Another goblin entered and said, "Sir, Dumbledore is here and is demanding to see you."

"Bloody hell," Lily replied.

"Tell him I am in the medical wing being healed from an assignation attempt, and to come back in the morning. Tell him someone tried to poison me," Stoneblade replied.

Lily swung around and looked at Stoneblade in shock, but before she could ask he said, "Well, dealing with him is like dealing with poison."

Lily burst into laughter and smiled without her teeth showing, "Oh, I agree. Now I need to get out of here. Can I use my portkey here?"

"Yes, and good luck," Stoneblade offered.

Lily nodded and vanished as she touched her bracelet.

Lily appeared at the airport and walked to British Airways. Finding the air flight she wanted she quickly bought first class tickets for her and her son to their destination. The price was a staggering twenty-two hundred pounds for the flight plus the reservations at the best hotel in the city for another nineteen hundred pounds a night. She was tired of living frugal, and they were no longer hiding from Voldemort. With tickets in hand for the nine-thirty am flight, she walked out of the airport and apparated back to the storage unit and saw Minky knitting a shirt for Harry.

"Thank you, Minky," Lily said and then said, "Wake me up at six am."

"I will, my lady, and I'll find something for you two to eat," Minky replied and then said, "Oh, Master Croaker called me and I let him know you and Harry are ok. He said stay safe, and get out of the country, and stay in contact through this mirror," as she handed a mirror to her mistress.

The mirror was a ladies compact and she opened it and on the mirror was a note to say his name.

"Croaker," she said and his image appeared.

"Damn, think I need to use a larger mirror. Now, Tigerlily, get out of the country. Dumbledore's trying something, but I don't know what. He's called for a sealed Wizengamot meeting and I'll try and find out what is going on for you. Take care of Harry and stay safe."

"I will, you want me to have Minky return my unspeakable trunk?"

"No, you have enough in there to keep you busy for years. If you need more, let me know, and I'll get it to you," Croaker said.

"Okay. If you can, let Alice know I am ok and so is Harry. I'll be in touch with her through Stoneblade, and tell her to get out from those wards… Yes Minky?"

"I already let Mistress Alice know what happened. I tell her about spells you found on Master James and she mad when she find them on him too. She cursed and woke Master Frank and they have moved back to their manor, after having the elves stock enough food to last six months. Then they plan to raise the war wards."

"You hear that, Croaker?" Lily asked.

"I did. Good job, Minky, and Lily. I moved the orb to a secure location in my office. No one can find it unless I tell them where it is. Lily the orb is in the safe behind the picture across from my door. Do you understand?"

" _Fidelius_ charm?"

"Yes, now get some sleep. Croaker, out."

The mirror went dark and Lily set it on the small table by the bed and settled down to sleep beside her son. Minky dimmed the lights and slowly rocked her chair as tears ran down her cheeks for her mistress.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

The smell of hot cooked food woke Lily and she jerked awake to find Harry in his highchair squishing scrambled eggs into his mouth while Minky was packing up the trunks and shrinking them down so they could be placed in the carryon that she would be taking on the plane. A plate of hot food and a large hot tea made just how she liked it was on a movable table. Sitting up, she brushed her long red hair back and pulled the food to her and started eating after checking the time and saw it was five forty-five am. By six she was finished and using a few cleaning charms on her and her son had them ready to go except for a chair and a trunk.

"Minky, can you check the cottage?" Lily asked.

"I can," Minky replied as she popped away and saw the house cordoned off with yellow Auror tape. Using her magic she saw the house was empty and then popped back.

"The cottage is empty, Mistress," Minky said.

"Good, go to the cottage. In the attic is a four compartment trunk. I want you to check everything in the house for tracking charms, and then empty it into the trunk and return here," Lily commanded as she held her son who was now snoozing.

"It be done, Mistress," Minky said, and vanished.

Thirty minutes later, Minky returned and she looked exhausted.

"What's wrong, Minky?"

"Lots and lots of magic on things. Took lots of power to move them to stick and left stick in house. Everything packed… me need sleep," Minky said with a yawn.

Lily opened the trunk and said, "Minky, this compartment is an apartment. Go get some sleep in there. I will let you out when we get to our hotel room after our flight. I will tell you now it's a twenty hour flight, so be prepared to be in there for awhile."

"I will, Mistress, and thank you for taking me with you," Minky replied with a tired smile.

"You're family. Now get some sleep," Lily ordered and watched as Minky jumped into the trunk and saw her lay down on the couch.

Closing the trunk lid, she shrank it down, alongside the one Minky brought with her. Both trunks, now the size of matchboxes, went into her son's baby's bag with the other seven that she had filled with things she needed. Checking the time, she shrank the four bags and the special car seat. It could be used on airplanes, and she'd had to bring with her for the flight. She tossed the baby bag strap on her shoulder, and picked up her child. Looking around she saw nothing left in the unit. She vanished the chair she had made, and vanished from the storage locker to appear near the airport parking stairs.

Lily looked around carefully, and then checked the time, it was coming up on eight and she still had to get into the airport for the check in. Not seeing anyone she conjured an airport luggage dolly and unshrank her bags and the car seat. Putting the second bracelet on, she suppressed her magic so she wouldn't be detected when in the airport. Her son was already wearing his, so there was no worry, there. The bag that held all the miniature trunks had anti-magic foil on the inside, so no magic would be detected unless the bag was opened when they did the search. With her son on her right hip, and her wand tip ready to apparate away, she started pulling the dolly through the parking lot to the terminal.

Her son was talking away and pointing at the planes as they took off and giggling the whole time as Lily entered the airport and walked to check in. Fifteen minutes later Lily stepped up to the counter.

"Checking in?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Lily replied as she pulled her tickets out, and set them on the counter with her passport.

"What a handsome guy," the woman said as she started processing the tickets, "I see you're on British Airways flight 228 to Cape Town and how long will you be there? It sounds exciting to me."

"I'm meeting a friend there, and then going on a cruise around the world. My husband was a police officer with the special divisions and was killed a few weeks ago on assignment. I need to get away and my friend who also lost her husband in the same fight suggested it. She had to fly to Cape Town to deal with something with her estate and left a week ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that your husband was killed. Do you have… of course you do. How many bags?"

"I have four, and thank you," Lily said as she went to load her bags but the gentleman behind her who had heard her story stepped up to help.

"Here you go Miss," he said as he lifted each bag and placed it under the counter.

"Thank you," Lily said.

"You're welcome," the man said.

"Have a good flight," the woman said as she slid the tickets back to her.

Lily smiled at the woman and picked up her tickets and her passport and headed for the terminal she needed. Harry was clapping the whole way as they went and she thought the damn plane seat weighed a ton. The long walk allowed her to think and she prayed she hadn't overlooked anything.

Passing through security, she nodded to them and the wig she was wearing allowed her to slip past the magical guards as well because she did not look like Lily Potter with black hair like her son. Arriving at the gate, she set the seat down and walked over to the girl that would check them in.

"Can I leave that seat here. I need to change him," Lily asked.

"Yes, just pass it to me. What seats are you in?" the woman asked.

Lily handed her the tickets and she opened them, "You're in C2 and 3 so you will be boarding first, which will be in fifteen minutes from now."

"Then I'd better hurry," Lily said as she looked and saw the sign for the loo.

"Yes, you should," the woman replied but Lily was already moving.

Seven minutes later with a clean and happy son, she headed back to the check in and ducked into a shop. Quickly buying a dozen magazines and two paperbacks along with some snacks and small bottles of water, she headed back to the check in and arrived just as they opened the door.

"Attention, flight 228 to Cape Town is now boarding first class. Attention, flight 228 to Cape Town is now boarding first class," came over the speakers.

Lily picked up the seat and walked over and handed the tickets to the woman who tore the stubs off and took them. With the tickets in her hand, Lily walked down the concourse and entered the plane and handed the ticket to the stewardess who directed her to the front of the plane.

Lily sighed as she made her way up front and when she hit the section one of the stewardess helped her by taking the car seat, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What seats are you in?"

"C2 and 3," Lily replied.

Lily followed the woman and watched as she installed the seat. It had a framed box under the seat that was a small storage compartment and then the seat sat up with straps that would keep Harry upright while in flight. It could also turn around and lie back so he could sleep in a reclining position which the woman suggested as Harry kept yawning.

"Thank you again," Lily said to the woman and watched her walk away to help the next passenger as she set Harry in the seat and strapped him in with his stuffed dragon that Lily had deactivated the charms on.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

While Lily was boarding her flight, Dumbledore was walking into a delayed meeting in the Wizengamot. He originally wanted it at eight, but after trying to see the Potter account manager the night before, he had to be in the bank to get what he planned done. He waited for fifty minutes to see the goblin, but had to leave to get to the Wizengamot to get them to authorize the aurors to help find the missing Potter child and give the child to him to place in a good home and authorize him to become the child's magical guardian. Taking his place he raised the gavel and tapped the counter in front of him.

"My fellow members, it saddens me to report to you all that Lord James Potter and his wife Lily Potter nee Evans were murdered last night by Lord Voldemort. But somehow, Little Harry defeated Voldemort and was ripped from his body. The gravest news is little Harry has vanished and I believe that his family betrayer, Sirius Orion Black who was the secret keeper has taken the boy. I don't know what he plans to do to the boy, but I believe it to be dark as he did betray…"

"Point of order!" Amelia Bones shouted out.

Shocked, Dumbledore looked at the regent for the house of Bones and asked, "Yes?"

Amelia stood up, and said, "Sirus Orion Black was not the secret keeper. The keeper was Peter Patrick Pettigrew and the Aurors are hot on his trail…"

"You are in error, Madam Bones…"

"No, I am not. Last night we were summoned to the Potter home by an 'officer down' signal on Sirius' badge. When we arrived I asked him the same thing. He took an oath in front of the response team on his life and magic that he wasn't the secret keeper and that Peter Pettigrew was. We processed the crime scene but have a problem. We recovered James' body and wand. We recovered the shattered wand of Voldemort, and a fake wand inside the baby's room. We did not recover Lily's body nor Harry's after Hagrid reported them dead. It's all in my reports. Is Lily Potter alive? I have no idea but with the amount of blood that was in the room, I doubt it. Is Harry alive? I have no idea but we did detect a portkey residue in the room. Where it went to? We were unable to trace it," Amelia said as she sat down.

Dumbledore was shocked! Sirius should have run off and killed Peter, tying up both ends when Sirius was thrown in prison; but it didn't happen. Why? Sirius had to be out of the way, because he was first in line to take care of the boy followed by Alice and Andromeda. Alice was behind her war wards. As for Andromeda, he could say she was dark because her two sisters were.

"Are you sure? He could have confounded you," Albus said.

"I, Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black swear on my magic and on my life, that I did not confound anyone when I gave my oath that I was not the secret keeper of the Potters, and that it was Peter Patrick Pettigrew that was. So say I. So mote it be," came from the galley.

Everyone was looking up at the second floor that could see it and they saw four aurors standing there, one with his wand in his hand being surrounded by a white light that vanished into him.

"Want to try again, Albus?" Sirius asked.

'Shit!' Albus thought and then replied, "Sirius, my boy, I am sorry. I was told you were the secret keeper by James."

"We changed at the last minute, Sir," Sirius said and then looked at the Wizengamot, "The Potter will states that I have first choice as guardian, due to me being Harry's Godfather, followed by his Godmother Alice Longbottom, and then Andromeda Tonks. Not YOU Albus. What is your game?"

"Like I said, I am concerned. I was told you were the keeper, Alice is under strong war wards and refuses to come out, and Andromeda is a Black sister and two of them supported the dark lord…"

"SHES MARRIED TO A MUGGLEBORN!" Sirius yelled back, "DO YOU THINK THAT SHE WOULD SUPPORT THAT BASTARD?"

The fight that would develop in the Wizengamot would tie Dumbledore up for the rest of the day, and into the next. With the Minister in the meeting, it allowed Crouch to clean up. The Death Eaters, who would have tried to bribe their way to freedom, found themselves in cells and doused with truth serum.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Lily Leaves Part 3**

 **.**

.

Note: I couldn't find any information on hotels in the Cape Town from 1981 so I used one I liked looking at.

Sorry if this hotel wasn't built then.

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Minerva arrived at Lily's sister's house on Dumbledore's orders and took up watch waiting for anyone to come out of the house. She was supposed to watch over the house and make sure that no Death Eaters showed up but she stopped with one of her front paws in the air when she saw the 'For Sale,' sign in the middle of the yard. She quickly took off running for the park she had appeared, transformed when she was out of sight, and then apparated to the ministry.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily watched her son sleep as the plane climbed to cruising height. The spells on his ears would last until they landed in Cape Town to prevent the air pressure from bothering him. Once at cruising height, Lily turned the light off over her son and settled down for the eleven hour flight to Johannesburg South, Africa where they would have a two and half hour layover before continuing on for the two hour flight to Cape Town. Pulling out one of her magazines she started reading and occasionally checking on her son as he slept and wondered what was happening back in the United Kingdom.

She did not know that Sirius had started a shit storm in the Wizengamot and Dumbledore was stuck there until the next day nor that the head of the DMLE had his people bringing in Death Eaters like crazy with one phrase to inspire his men and women. 'Remember Auror James Potter,' was being heralded by his troops.

Men like Lance Goyle, Malcolm Crabbe, Corban Yaxley, Walden Macnair, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Gaspar Avery, Francis Crabbe, Jonathan Nott and Lucius Malfoy, were arrested as soon as they stepped into the ministry while the minister was in the Wizengamot trying to decide the Potter issue. Each Death Eater was questioned with veritaserum and then thrown in cells before they could make bribes. The questions uncovered more Death Eaters like Mark Avery, William Gibbon, Igor Karkaroff, Even Rosier, Severus Snape, Thorfinn Rowle, Markus Mulciber, Conroy Selwyn, and Richard Travers.

Lily would find out that Even Rosier, Richard Travers and Conroy Selwyn were killed when they were trying to be captured. She would also learn that Severus Snape lost his right arm and leg to Mad Eye Moody, because Sirius had told him that he was responsible for his Godson being killed. The only main Death Eaters or associates that were still on the loose were the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, and Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange of Voldemort's inner circle. The later three would be killed or crippled when they attacked the Longbottom residence, by the war wards that surrounded the house, four days later.

At eight thirty in the evening, flight 228 landed in Johannesburg, South Africa to change crews, let the passengers off for a break and clean the plane for its next hop to Cape Town, South Africa. Lily left the plane seat on the plane when she told she could and carried her son into the terminal with her bag. Spotting the first restaurant called Wimpy's she went there because Harry was getting fussy because he was hungry.

"Hello, can I help you," the hostess asked.

"Yes a table for two," Lily asked and she was quickly shown to a table and the hostess removed one of the chairs and set up a booster chair seat as the waitress came over.

"Thank you," Lily said as she placed Harry in the chair and pulled the tray closer.

"You're welcome, can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Milk for my son and I'd love a hot cup of black tea if you have it," Lily said.

"Long flight?" she asked as she wrote down the items Lily asked for, "Would you like that in one of our 'to go' sippy cups?"

"Yes on the cup, and yes it was a terrible long flight; and I still have another two and half hours to go," Lily said as she took the silverware out of Harry's hands.

"I'll be right back. You take a look at what you want to order while I get your drinks."

Lily started trying to distract Harry while looking at the menu and quickly decided before the woman came back with the drinks. Pulling a stuffed dog out of the bag, she set it front of Harry.

"Pa'foo!" Harry said and clutched the toy in his tiny hands and started babbling at it.

"Here's your tea, and I wasn't sure what you wanted with it so here is some cream, lemon and sugar as well," she set it down in front of Lily and then a red and white sippy cup with a hamburger on it.

"Thank you, I'd like to order now. I would like fish sticks and fries for my son, and I'd love a Bacon and Cheese burger with onion rings and can I get a slice of tomato on that?" Lily asked.

"You sure can," the woman said and quickly finished writing the ticket, "It will be about six minutes."

"Thank you," Lily replied as she fixed her tea.

She offered Harry a drink of milk, and he sucked some of it down.

"Ungry," Harry said.

"I know, Sweetie. They are fixing it now," Lily replied as she wiped her son's mouth.

Taking a drink of her tea, Lily reached over to a stack of newspapers near her and looked through them and found the London Times as Harry went back to babbling to Pa'foo as he called him. Watching him play, tears started running down her cheeks as she thought of James.

"Ms, are you alright?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she looked up at the waitress. Wiping her eyes, she replied, "Yes I am it's just my husband was murdered two days ago. He was in the anti-terrorist unit and the man he was chasing came to our house and killed him but before he did, my husband held him off giving myself and my son the time to escape. His boss put me on a plane to Cape Town and an around the world cruise so he couldn't find us because the man is still out there. Only two people knew where we were and his boss was one. The other was a school friend who would bring us news and food because we couldn't go out much."

"Oh my, I pray they catch him," she replied, and then said, "Fish sticks and fries with an under three toy for the young man along with a bib and a Bacon and Cheese hamburger with tomato and onion rings for you. I'll keep an eye on you if you need anything."

"Thank you, it smells wonderful," Lily said as she picked up a few fries and one of the fish sticks and placed it in front of Harry with a little ketchup after tying the plastic bib on him.

Picking up an onion ring she bit down in one and groaned with pleasure because it had been so long since she had some because James didn't like them or the smell after she ate them. Quickly assembling the hamburger how she wanted it, she watched Harry eat and kept slipping him more fries and fish sticks as she ate. She soon finished and so did Harry and summoned the waitress again because Harry wanted more milk so she asked if she could get it go and the lady took the cup and refilled it and brought back a container of milk as well in a baggie of ice.

"Here you go, I added a container in case he wants more the way he drank the first cup," she said as she placed the ticket on the table and Lily frowned at the amount.

Seeing the confusion she said, "The amount is in South African Rand, and yes, we do take Pounds Sterling," she then explained the conversion process to her.

"I see," Lily said as she opened her wallet and pulled out the money she needed it and handed it to the woman. Packing the milk in her bag and putting the plug in the sippy cup, she attached it to the bag as well, and then picked up her son.

"Thank you, the meal was wonderful."

"You're welcome, have a nice flight," the waitress said.

Lily headed out of the restaurant and into the nearest loo, so she could change her son and use a few cleaning charms on him without being scene. She made it back to the plane just as they started calling boarders and she went right to their seats, fastened him in and then sat and did the same for herself. Twenty-four minutes later they were in the air for the flight to Cape Town and the final leg of the journey would begin.

The trip seemed to fly by, no sooner then they reached their altitude they needed it seemed like they were descending to land. Harry drank down both the sippy cup of milk and the small container so she passed the empty container and the bag of ice to the stewardess to dispose of as she took Harry into the bathroom and put a new diaper on him as he wet the one he was wearing ten minutes before they started descending. Tossing the diaper she washed hers and Harry's hands and carried him back to his seat and finished strapping him in just as the seatbelt sign came on.

Leaning over she kissed Harry's cheek and said, "We're almost in Cape Town baby."

"Caip own," Harry replied and giggled as he held up Pa'foo.

"Yes, Cape Town," Lily said strapped herself in.

The plane landed and Lily waited for everyone else to get off. Then she unstrapped her son, threw the baby bag over her shoulder and then picked her son up while the stewardess helped her with the seat and out of the plane where she was quickly able to grab a cart.

Handing the girl a fifty pound tip, she headed for baggage claim and waited for the bags to come up. Spotting the first one she yanked it off the belt and quickly grabbed the second while the other two went around so she lifted them up onto the cart and was able to grab the remaining two before they went around again.

With bags on the cart, she headed to Customs. The trip through Customs had her quickly through and to the taxis where she found one and quickly asked, "Can you take me to the Protea Hotel Fire and Ice, in Cape Town?"

"Yes, I can," the man replied and quickly loaded the bags in the trunk and helped set the seat in the car where she strapped Harry in.

As the man pulled away she asked, "Have a nice flight?"

"Yes, now all I need is a good night's sleep," Lily replied.

"Depending on traffic I will have you there in about thirty minutes," the man said.

"Good," Lily replied as the man put the car in gear and they drove the twenty kilometers in thirty-nine minutes and when they arrived she handed him a fifty Pound note and stepped out of the door that had been opened by the valet. Turning she reached in and unfastened her son and then let the cab driver get the seat. While the valet handled the bags and she headed into the posh hotel and up to the counter.

"May I help you?" the woman asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, I have a reservation for a luxury suite. The name is Evans, Rose Evans," Lily said.

"Ahh, yes I have you right here. You are in the presidential suite," the woman said as she pulled out the prepared paperwork, "Please fill this out."

Lily turned the clipboard around, set her son on the edge of the counter as she filled out the forms holding him and quickly signing where she was supposed to before pulling her wallet and their passports out so they could photo copy them.

"How many nights will you be staying?" the woman asked.

"Put me down for ten. It all depends on my connection and travel arrangements. If it's more, I'll let you know," Lily said as she pulled out her black Gringotts card and handed it to the woman.

Lily almost passed out as she read the receipt. She knew for a fact James would kill her if he was alive. At 1950.99 a night or 35,632 Rand, she had just spent a fortune on her and Harry.

"Charles will take you up," the woman said as she handed Lily the card keys.

Putting everything back in her bag but the keys she followed the man pulling her cart into the elevator, which rose to the top floor of the expensive hotel. Minutes later, Lily really wanted to pass out when she saw the room.

"Oh my God!" she whispered as the man carried the bags up to the second floor bedroom. When he came down, she took the keys and handed him a fifty pound note and then closed and locked the door behind him. Turning she looked once more around, and then headed for the bedroom above where she stripped Harry and put him in his pajamas and then cast a gate spell on the stairs before going to the bathroom herself and changing into a nightgown that she owned for what she hoped would be a goodnight sleep.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Albus was furious! While he had been locked in the Wizengamot, his spy had been captured and crippled. Minerva had reported the Dursleys home had been put up for sale, and no one knew where they were. The Goblins had filed and processed the Potter will, and it wasn't the original wills that James and Lily had written but two that had been recently submitted. He had been given a book and a small bag with thirty pieces of silver and as for the cloak, he still didn't have it, to find out if it was _the one_. Some money was given to Sirius and Remus, and to Neville as a trust vault. Most went to Harry and that's all he was able to find out before he was forced to leave when he said he was the magical guardian of Harry and demanded to know where he was.

Many Death Eaters were captured and questioned with veritaserum and he tried to get them released saying it was time to forgive but Crouch refused to and all were scheduled for trial. He had tried to use James' memory that he would want them forgiven but he was shot down.

Sitting at his desk, he was sucking on his sherbet lemon drops when he suddenly sat upright. He got up and went to his pensive and pulled out the memory. He stirred it and dove into it. Ten minutes later he was out of the memory and wrecking his office.

"HOW!" Albus snarled, "How is she alive? Or is she?" he demanded to know but no one answered him.

Pacing his office he tried to figure out if Lily Potter had survived and then he stopped.

"Fawkes, take me to the Potter Cottage."

Fawkes flew down and grabbed his master by the arm and flamed them right into the living room.

Albus turned around and started casting detection spells and then a spell to show what happened in the room. The spell was a family secret he had stolen many years ago from a minor house that he had helped annihilate while he was the transfiguration teacher. The boy he had stolen the grimoire from was still a gold statue on his book case.

Standing there, he watched as Lily Potter tore into her husband about his wand and then removed the compulsion charms from the wand and from James. They then spent time sitting on the couch kissing over their brats head, who was falling asleep. Then Lily picked up the brat and carried him upstairs. He followed because he had to know what had happened. He watched as Lily put the spawn in bed and then she turned to the door with fear on her face and she slammed the door and then he blinked as an elf appeared. Why didn't he know they had an elf with them? How did it get past the secret? Movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him and he looked down the stairs to see the green light of the killing curse that hit James. He watched as Voldemort healed himself and came up the stairs to the door. Stepping into the room, he saw Lily pointing her wand at the door and then it was flying towards him and in habit he raised his arm to defend himself from the debris and watched as a large jug swung down and hit Voldemort as he came into the room. The jug hit Voldemort in the chest and a large explosion happened that blew past him and away from him at the same time. He saw the wraith like form come out of the dust and he turned to check on Lily and the brat. He spotted Lily mangled on the floor but for Harry there was no sign of as the crib he had been in was obliterated along with the wall it was next to. Looking down at Lily he saw her gasp and he know knew for sure she was dead and he wanted to do a little dance but didn't.

Cancelling the spell, Albus stood there panting and as soon as he caught his breath he did a few scans on the room and found the portkey residue but it was so degraded and he assumed from the explosion there was no way to know where it went.

"Longbottoms! He has to be with them. Now that they're under war wards he is so safe that I can't get to him until they bring them down," Albus said as he turned to leave and then stopped.

Standing there he frowned. Something was wrong. He cast another spell and then it hit him. All his monitoring spells were gone. Another quick spell had him going back down stairs and into the living room where he found an ordinary stick on the couch. Picking it up he examined it and then cast more detection spells on it and detected house elf magic along with all his monitoring spells.

"Now why would all his spells be moved to this stick," he asked himself as he pulled his bag of lemon sherbets out and popped one in his mouth to think.

With a quick _finite_ at the stick he had tossed on the couch, he was surprised when the couch also vanished. Turning he cast a wide area _finite_ and everything vanished. He screamed because he had planned to ransack the house for the cloak.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Alice watched her husband pace. He hated being locked in like they were, but she and Augusta had talked him into it for the life of their son. They were safe here, and as Lily had told them in the message, they had been betrayed along with the compulsion charms she found on James and herself to leave their wands lying around. Augusta had checked them both and found the same spells. If they hadn't, they could have been killed along with little Neville who was playing with his toys on the living room floor. She just hoped and prayed to the Goddess that Lily and Harry were now safe and sent warm thoughts to her for what she must be going through with the loss of James.

"Would you sit down!" Alice snapped at her husband.

Frank stopped and realized what he was doing and sat down next to Alice, "Sorry, love. I didn't realize I was doing that," he said.

"I know," Alice replied as she looked out across the property and the sun shining its morning rays into the living room of the large manor.

Drinking their teas both of them were left thinking until one of the elves popped in, "Letter and papers for you both."

"Thank you, Vicky," Alice said as she took the letter knowing the Gringotts mail box would have removed all magic on the letter if it was harmful.

Frank took the morning paper and opened it. He was surprised at how thick it was and started reading about what was happening in the ministry. The main articles were about the arrests of the Death Eaters, the deaths and captures of Voldemort's troops and who they were. The biggest shock was Dumbledore trying to manipulate the Wizengamot to do his bidding. The clearing of Sirius with magical oaths and declaring Pettigrew as an oath breaker was also a big story but the biggest was the loss of James and Lily Potter and their son being missing. Shaking his head at the idiots he continued to read.

"This is from Lily," Alice said. "She says they're both safe and far away and almost to their final destination. Once she's established, she will let us know how we can go see them. She says to stay away from Dumbledore and says the man had tons of monitoring charms on the items in the house and Minky was worn out from removing them all. She suggests anything you brought from the house we were hiding in be checked. She says to give Neville a big hug and kiss for her. The Goblins have been tasked to repair the cottage and seal it up under their wards and bury James at the Potter crypt for her. She also asked us to keep it a secret that she was alive for now," Alice said as she folded up the paper.

"We will do so," Frank replied as he handed the first paper to Alice and picked up the Magical Times from the United States, to see what was going on across the pond.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily had just gotten off the phone with the company she was using to reserve hers, Harry and Minky's tickets. Minky would be under a glamour to look like an eighteen year old girl and traveling with Lily and Harry as his nanny. They would be leaving in four days and had to board from two pm to three so she told them to reserve a cabin for her and her son as well as Minky for a one way trip to the island as they were moving there to take over a family business that had been run by a family for years and asked to retire a year ago through the Potter Trust. The Black Cannon pub was located by the harbor in Jamestown and had a three bedroom apartment above the bar.

Lily picked up Harry after going through the phone book looking for an air freight company. Then she headed downstairs to the lobby and asked for transportation to the air freight terminal. The forty minute drive back to the airport had her in the right section and she asked the limo to wait for her and they assured her they would.

Lily was shown into the manager's office where with a few compulsion charms and such she was shown to a set of air freight containers that were empty. She quickly filled them with the trunks and some of the furniture from her former home. The cargo container was given all the right documentation and notifications to have the container delivered to the dock where it would be loaded aboard the ships. Giving the man a five hundred pound tip and another thousand to take his people to lunch, she left the airport and headed for the docks.

Lily leaned back in the seat of the limousine while Harry played between her feet and closed her eyes as she thought of what else she needed to do. Her mind was filled with lists and notes and she did not realize they had arrived at the terminal for the _RMS St Helena_.

Lily remembered what she read of the ship last year when she started planning their escape. The ship was the former _Northland Prince_ which was bought by the St. Helena Shipping, which had been formed as a joint venture between the Saint Helena government and British shipping firm called Curnow Shipping, to operate ocean service to the island after the Union-Castle Line ceased operations in nineteen seventy-seven, and almost caused a panic in the island because they would have had no way to get the items they would need. The _Northland Prince_ underwent a refit and was renamed to _St Helena_ in the United Kingdom, and entered service in September of nineteen seventy-eight on a route from Avonmouth, England to Cape Town, South Africa, calling en route at Las Palmas, Canary Islands, and Jamestown, Saint Helena. Lily was lucky that she was in Cape Town at this time and was able to book a room on the ship.

With the cargo manifests in a folder in one hand and her son in her arms she entered the building and headed right for the front desk.

"Good morning," Lily said.

The woman smiled and replied a good morning and asked what she could do for her.

"My name is Rose Evans and I called about booking cargo space and a room on the _St. Helena_ to the island," Lily said.

"Ahh, yes I was the person you spoke with. Do you have your cargo manifests and shipping forms?" the woman asked.

"I do," Lily said as she passed the folder to her and then dug into her bag for her son and pulled out her wallet, immunization cards, insurance cards, national medical card and their passports which she handed to her. She also added Minky's magically created ones.

"I see your moving to the island. What about your husband?" the woman said.

"Yes, my husband was in the counter terrorism unit for Scotland Yard, he was murdered by a terrorist a few nights ago when they showed up at a safe house we were staying at. He had us escape through the escape tunnel and he stayed behind to prevent them from coming after us. New Scotland Yard has given us new identities and helped us leave the country because the group still wants us all dead. My family owns a business on the island, and the people who are running it want to retire, so I will be taking it over.

"How horrible! I'm so sorry for your loss," the woman said as she quickly started filling out the paper work she would need.

"Thank you," Lily said as she wiped her eyes.

"Your cargo must be delivered by tomorrow, so we can load it aboard the ship. Your cabin room is on the portside, cabin number one. Now all I need is a credit card."

Lily handed the woman her black Gringotts credit card and the woman quickly ran it through the machine and then picked up the phone to call the bank to verify the card as not stolen. The response came back very quickly and she smiled and handed the clipboard to Rose so she could sign.

Lily read the documents and quickly signed them before handing them back. With boarding tickets in hand, the woman also gave her a list of clothing she suggested she buy for the three of them. Lily looked at the list and noticed that the stores were also listed. She stood and headed out of the building. Back to the hotel she told the desk lady they would be leaving in the morning, in four days time. But for now, they had shopping to do.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Lily Leaves Part 4**

 **.**

.

Note: I couldn't find any information on hotels in Cape Town from 1981 so I used one I liked looking at.

Sorry if this hotel wasn't built then.

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily yawned and stretched. Today was the day they would set out on the last part of the trip to their new home. Swinging her feet out of the most luxuries bed she had ever slept in, she could hear singing and Harry babbling away in the bathroom. Gathering her robe she walked in and found Minky giving Harry a bath.

"Good morning, Minky," she said as she turned the shower on.

"Good morning, mistress. We's… I mean, we will be done in a minute," Minky replied.

"No hurry. Has he eaten?" Lily asked as she started disrobing.

"Yes, I ordered him a child's meal with eggs, and he ate everything," Minky said as she lifted Harry out. She snapped her fingers and he was dry. Another snap had him in a diaper and clean clothes.

"Okay, let him watch a little TV while I get ready. Is everything packed?" Lily asked as she stepped into the shower.

"Everything but your bag, I did not know what you wanted left out to wear," Minky replied as she bounced Harry on her hip.

"I will decide once I am out of the shower," Lily said as she closed the door and started washing herself. She loved the feel of the hot water washing over her body, but what she really liked was a long hot soak in a tub.

Minky looked up as Lily came out of the bedroom wearing her tan blouse and slacks as well as a pair of sturdy trainers as suggested for boarding in the pamphlets. Her hair was still blond and she missed her mistress fiery red mane and Mistress said she would have it back when they got to the island where they were going to live.

"Minky, you can deal with my night clothes and robe. Is everything ready?" Lily asked.

"Right away, and yes everything is ready. Your breakfast is on the table," Minky replied and popped into the bedroom.

Lily sat down at the table and smiled as she looked at her son watching TV as she started eating her food. Opening the first of the newspapers that Minky had left on the table, she read about the attack on the Longbottom home by Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange. The paper reported that Rodolphus was dead and Bellatrix had been crippled when the wards had disintegrated her right arm when the war wards had responded to their attacks while Rabastan had been knocked out. What no one knew was that Frank had stormed out to the edge of the wards to see what was going on. He saw the three Death Eaters lying there on the ground. Lowering the wards he had secured them and summoned the Aurors with his patronus before raising the wards again; and just in time, as Dumbledore had apparated in just after the aurors. Or that's what Alice had told her in the letter she had received the day before.

"Mistress, everything is ready," Minky said as she levitated the last suitcase in the room.

"Good," Lily said as she finished the last of her Toad in the Hole before wiping her mouth.

Standing up, she picked up the newspapers and put them in the diaper bag with the magical ones on the bottom of the stack followed by their tickets and identification papers they would need to board the boat… 'No, ship,' she thought, as she walked to the phone and picked it up, and dialed the front desk.

"Front desk. What can I get you Mrs. Evans?"

"Can I get valet to my room?" Lily asked, and then said, "Prepare my final bill."

"Yes, Ma'am, will you need anything else?"

"I will need the limo to take me to the _RMS St Helena_ dock, so I can board to head home," Lily replied.

"Yes, Ma'am," the woman said on the other end as Lily hung up.

Lily walked to the big bay window and looked out at the city's skyline and wondered what was next for them or if what happened two days before had gotten back to the UK.

 _._

 _(Flashback)_

 _Lily walked down the street. She had just left the toy store where she picked up a container of large block Lego's for her son to play with, when she was suddenly pushed into an alley._

" _Ok, bitch, give me your money," the man said as he held something to her neck._

 _The bucket of toys dropped to the street and she fumbled to get the bag on her shoulder open but the zipper was out of reach and pinned to the wall._

" _I need to move away from the wall and turn the bag. I can't reach the zipper," Lily said as she thought, 'Please let me get to the bag.'_

 _She felt the man move back, and she stepped away and turned the bag that was around her neck to her front. She unzipped it and started to reach inside when he spoke._

" _The other hand and it better be your money that comes out."_

 _Lily looked at the man, he was about twenty-two and shabbily dressed with scars on his arms and face. She thought of her friend Remus, and that's when she saw the wand in his hand._

" _I don't want any trouble," Lily said as she reached in with her left hand while palming the tip of her wand in her right and curling her fingers in to a fist with the point between the fingers._

" _Don't give me all your money and there_ _ **will**_ _be trouble…" he never finished because Lily's silently cast stunning spell caught the man and he went down._

 _Hearing a noise she spotted a second man. She began raising her wand, but lowered it when she saw the badge. The interrogation by the magical aurors of South Africa almost gave the game away on who she was. When he hit her with a_ _ **finite**_ _to see if she was using glamour's but the only thing that changed was her eye color behind her sunglasses. Her hair, being dyed the muggle way, resisted being changed back to her natural fiery red. She was released when he found out she was heading home to the United Kingdom, now that the war was over. Asked where she was staying, she told him. He was shocked at her staying at one of the most expensive hotels in the city until she told him that her muggle parents were quite rich. He let her go soon afterwards, and she returned to the hotel, worried._

 _(End Flashback)_

.

Lily turned to the door at the sound of the knock.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Dumbledore sat in his office he was waiting on his pet werewolf to arrive so he could question him about where a portkey on Harry would have taken him. He also had his spies trying to find Lily's sister and family, but everything was turning up blank on that front. He was angry that everything had crumbled around his plan, a plan that would have seen Voldemort dead at the hands of the child; and, if the child survived, he'd have been turned over to his muggle relatives to be abused until he, Dumbledore, could sweep in and rescue him like a kind grandfather. His plan for the boy-who-lived was shut down now, because he knew that the boy had never been attacked. Gringotts had confirmed that the boy lived. That was all they said, even when pressed as to his whereabouts; to which they said he was with his legal guardian a word that he really hated. But who was his legal guardian? Sirius? Andromeda? Or the Longbottoms? He had to know. Hearing the guardian move he sat back in his chair and waited for the knock.

"Come in, Remus," Albus said as the knock came.

The door opened and the young werewolf stepped into the room, "You wanted to see me, Professor."

"Yes, yes I did, my boy. Please take a seat," Albus gestured and then asked, "Lemon Sherbet? They are quite tasty."

He watched as Remus took one and placed it in his mouth and the surprise came to him as it went to work. He was glad he placed the compulsion charm on the chair as Remus's eyes seemed to glaze over.

Leaning forward, Albus asked, "My boy. Do you know where Harry Potter is? Or does Sirius know?"

"No and neither does Padfoot. He is really worried," Remus said.

Leaning back he asked, "Do you think Andromeda has him?"

"No, we went to her house. Andromeda thinks maybe he is with the Longbottoms," Remus said.

'Shit!' Dumbledore thought and then _Obliviated_ the memory from Remus before saying, "Remus, I was wondering if you would talk to Sirius about working together."

"I don't think that will happen after what you did in the Wizengamot," Remus said.

"It's for the Greater Good we do so. Voldemort is not completely gone. He will return," Albus replied.

"He's dead," Remus said.

"But, my boy, no body was found at the cottage, so how can we be sure?" Albus replied and hated he had to give information away.

"I…" Remus opened his mouth several times and then frowned and finally nodded in agreement before saying, "I'll ask. That's all I can do."

"Splendid, my boy," Dumbledore replied as he stood up and said; "Now I have another meeting to try and find a new potion master."

"What's wrong with Slughorn?" Remus asked.

"He wants to retire," Albus said as he showed Remus to the door.

Once the door was shut, Albus sat back in his chair and fumed that all his plans were turning into hippogriff shit.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Activating her glamour, Minky went to the door, opened it, and found the valet boy standing there with a cart, "The luggage is ready to go."

"Thank you, Miss," the valet said and started loading the bags.

Minky walked over and turned the TV off and scooped up young Harry while Lily grabbed the bag for Harry that held everything they needed along with his bucket of Legos.

"Ready to go, Minky?" Lily asked.

"Ready, Mistress," Minky replied. The three of them went to the door after a glance at the clock and saw it was eleven ten.

Following the Valet down to the elevator they descended down to the lobby where they crossed to the front desk while the Valet pushed the cart to the front door and the waiting limousine.

"Checking out?" the young man behind the counter asked.

"Yes, Rose Evans," Lily replied.

She watched the man pull open the file cabinet built into the counter, and find her card. Pulling the card out, he said, "I see you were with us for five days. Did you enjoy your stay?" as he started tapping on the calculator to tally the bill when another woman came over and handed him a folder.

"You have a good trip home, Mrs. Evans," the woman said with a smile that lit up her eyes as she leaned over and pinched Harry's cheek which caused him to giggle, "and you young man, be good for Momma."

"He always is, and thank you, Abigail, for all the hospitality of your gorgeous hotel," Lily said as she reached out and signed the receipt and before writing several names down and noting a tip for each.

The man took the clipboard back and the credit card that Lily held out for him, and he ran up the charges, before handing the card back, "Have a nice flight home, Ma'am."

Lily didn't correct him that she wasn't flying home and took the receipt and card back, adding them back into her wallet before putting them into her bag. Handing the bag to Minky, she took her son and they headed out of the lobby and into the limousine and she noticed the big gold clock inside the doors now said noon.

Slipping into the big black car, she placed Harry in his car seat that the driver had set up and Minky followed in behind her then the door closed. The glass partition came down and the driver said that they should be there in forty-five minutes depended on traffic.

Minky pulled out her clipboard and finished checking things off and said, "Mistress, what about diapers?"

"I have enough for a long time," Lily replied as she thought of the box of shrunken diapers inside, and then said, "Plus I have about forty cloth ones of the special type."

Minky caught on with the word 'special,' and nodded as she checked diapers off the list and said, "Well, by my notes, we have everything we need."

"Good," Lily said as she opened the mini-fridge and looked inside.

Finding several cans of ginger ale she pulled them out and offered one to Minky while putting some in Harry's sippy cup and then she sipped that one as they drove. For some reason her stomach had been bothering her the last forty-eight hours and she assumed it was something she ate that didn't agree with her.

Fifty-three minutes later they pulled up to the docks where they would board the _RMS St Helena_ to head for the island. The driver unloaded the bags and Lily tipped him and watched as he drove away. In her bag were several more cans of ginger ale. With the bags beside them waiting to be carried aboard the ship and into their stateroom they sat on a bench where Harry and Lily watched the seagulls fly around while Minky stood guard over the luggage and her mistress.

Lily watched around her and then spotting a convenience store she said as she dug into her bag, "Minky, here's some money. See that store over there… Never mind."

Getting up as one of the men of the ship was coming down the gangway she went over and asked, "Good afternoon, I was wondering if I could get my bags taken aboard?"

"Sure, mum, let me get some lads," turning the man looked up the gangway and whistled.

Several men popped up from what they were doing and the man gestured for several men to come down. They quickly obliged and were soon at the base of the ramp.

Lily pulled out her tickets to show the men and asked, "Can I get this luggage taken to our cabin?"

The four men looked at the ticket, and one replied, "No problem, Ma'am," and he picked up two of the bags.

Turning to the man before the rest could leave she pulled out five of her twenty pound notes and said, "Here's a twenty for each of you."

Each of them replied, "Thank you, Ma'am," as they grabbed the luggage and took it aboard.

"Minky, with me," Lily said and headed down the street to the convince store.

Entering it she went right to the canned soda and found six packs of ginger ale. She pulled them out and then went through the store picking up items to try that she'd never had, and other stuff from home she had as a child. Exiting the store with each of them holding several bags, they walked by a huge delivery truck that had just pulled away from the docks and parked. While the driver was talking to the dock master, she shrank the bags down and slipped them into her diaper bag before heading back to the ramp where she found she could board the ship after handing the steward their tickets.

"Have my containers come aboard?" Lily asked showing the bills for the units.

The man went through his paperwork and replied, "Yes, Ma'am, they were loaded almost three hours ago for delivery to Saint Helena and then to The Black Cannon pub."

"That is correct I am taking over the running of the pub, the Heinks my husband's cousins are retiring and returning to the UK to live with their family," Lily said.

"I'm sorry to see them go. Nice couple, excellent food," the steward said.

"Yes, they are. Now can we board?" Lily asked.

"Yes, you may, an assistant steward will show you to your stateroom. A crib was set up in there as you asked. We sail in ninety minutes."

"Thank you," Lily replied and walked up the gangway holding tightly to Harry and using the rail as a safeguard.

Minky followed her mistress holding the diaper bag and staying close to her.

Reaching the top, they were shown to their stateroom where the four bags waited them tucked into a corner. Hearing Harry yawning she set him in the crib and cast a light sleeping charm on him while she and Minky relaxed.

Several hours later, and after dinner they were back in the stateroom after the ship had left harbor and headed out to sea and the thirty-one hundred mile trip to Saint Helena and Jamestown where they would live. She knew it was a five day trip to get there and she could hardly wait but at least she could move around the ship not like she could in the plane. She just hoped it would be obscure enough that Dumbledore wouldn't think of looking there for them.

"Minky, we're going to have to watch Harry closely on this ship and not allow him to get near the railing," Lily said.

"Yes, Mistress, I know," the elf replied.

"Get some sleep; we have a long five days to get to the island," Lily said as she prepared to sleep herself. Harry was already snoring away in his crib. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, his belly full of fresh fish and chips.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

November eleventh saw the sentencing of all captured Death Eaters to prison. Some tried to plead the imperious curse, but with their questioning under veritaserum they had no chance to get away with it. Some of their solicitors tried to say it was illegal but under the wartime accords it was perfectly legal and a half dozen mothers went home to lonely homes with their children.

Dumbledore tried to stop it and finally he was removed with a no confidence vote and a temporary chief warlock was installed. Dozens of other crimes that came out with the questing of the Death Eaters that either saw people in prison or let go from the ministry and barred from working there. One such person was Delores Umbridge, a nasty piece of work that had graduated three years before and swore to find the Potter brat and kill him for what he had done which was nothing because it had been his mother.

Dumbledore was also spouting off that he was the boy-who-lived and had several scars from the explosion on his face. He would be surprised if he ever saw him.

Sirius, Remus, Andromeda and her husband were tearing up England looking for Lily both in the magical and muggle world. It would be a year later that Ted would get a sniff of a Rose Evans leaving the United Kingdom to Cape Town with a small child on an airplane the day after the attack.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Several minor bouts of seasickness had Lily pulling out the one small trunk that she brought with her. Inside was her medical potion kit and she used up almost all of her anti-seasickness potions she had brewed. By the time they reached the island, everything was back to normal and they sat in the main dining room eating breakfast and looking out over the bow of the ship seeing the island getting nearer. Six hours later the ship was anchored in the harbor and they started disembarking.

With their bags in the launch, and Harry strapped to her back, she climbed down into the boat where Minky took the baby out of the carrier after Lily sat down. The boat sped across the water with the passengers from the ship. They were soon ashore where Lily got into an argument with the landing officer that she wasn't moving to the island and finally she told the man she owned The Black Cannon Pub, and it will be run by her as the Heinks asked the trust if they could retire and it was granted.

A two hour fight dragged in the local council and the Crown government people. A private telephone call was made to the government in the United Kingdom and Lily explained who she was, what had happened to her husband (of which she had notified them), and why she was hiding on the island to Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher. Mrs. Thatcher then turned and slapped down the rules on the politicians and bureaucrats, and told to leave the woman alone! Her husband was a decorated anti-terrorist officer who was murdered, and the killers wanted his wife and child dead! She had been allowed to change her name and head to a place she had prepared, that no one outside of the Prime Minister's office and now the government in Saint Helena, knew.

An hour later, Lily, Harry and Minky were in the apartment above the pub and looking around, before heading to the local inn for the night. The next day the two containers were delivered after being inspected to make sure no fresh food or plants were brought in with them. They did find Rose's pistol and ammunition; but due to who and why she was here, and that she had a license for them, it was passed over.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily stood behind the bar serving drinks. The _RMS St Helena_ was once more docked for the night and some of her crew were ashore, visiting one of their favorite spots, the Black Cannon to have a drink and a good meal. They remembered the blond lass who was now a red head and with her bright green eyes who now ran the inn. Her maid was an exceptional cook and would make any man a lucky guy if they could get her but she turned them all down, very politely. It took Rose to quietly explain that Minky had been ganged raped when she was thirteen and wanted nothing to do with men or sex and it was nothing against woman either. She just wasn't interested and they understood why after that. They asked why she was so devoted to her and little Harry and Rose said it was her dead husband who had rescued her from that nightmare and they understood again, within a year everyone was leaving the poor girl alone to dote on little Harry.

On the anniversary of James death, Rose closed the inn for the night. The four of them went to the Church of the Sacred Heart, where they lit a candle for James each, and prayed … or Rose and Minky did while Lily's daughter cooed in her carrier. Marlene Alice Evans was born on June 6th 1982 and came screaming into the world. The next day, she sent letters to Sirius, Remus and the Tonks that were secure to prevent others from reading along with pictures that would go blank if anyone else looked at them telling them they were fine and happy.

Dumbledore tried to authorize books called the Boy-who-lived and the goblins slapped the publishers and the authors with major fines that shut them down. He also tried to say that as he was Harry's magical guardian he had drawn up a marriage contract between Harry and Ginevra Molly Weasley, which was torn up in front of him and he was banned from Gringotts for a year. He tried to interrogate the Longbottoms to find out if they knew where Harry was but Augusta shot him down saying they had no idea where he was. With all options closed Albus went back to his only remaining job to wait until July 31st 1991 for the letters to go out.

For the next two years, Sirius and Remus would scour Cape Town trying to find out what happened to Lily after clues that Ted had dug up and placed her in the city, and they would hit pay dirt at the hotel she stayed at and was told she took the _RMS St Helena_ back to the United Kingdom. Both would spend time at the _St Helena_ docks asking questions of the crew and showing Lily's picture but none said anything because they knew the story of the murder of her husband. When they persisted, a group of the ship's crew followed them to an alley where they beat the crap out of them, not knowing they were their friends. They were told to get out of town and stop asking questions of Rose and where she was living. They never knew they let slip a major clue which would tie into the clue Ted found.

Back home in the UK, they told Andromeda and Ted what they had learned and Ted would spend the next few weeks scouring shipping and passenger manifests on the ship dating back then and that evening when they gathered at the Black Family residence, Ted slapped a folder down on the oak table.

"Found them," Ted said.

Sirius' head snapped up from where he was cutting his food and demanded, "Where?"

"Rose and Harrison Evans and Minky Carmon boarded the _RMS St Helena_ and set said on the ship back to the United Kingdom in the middle of November 1981. The ship had several stops along the way Jamestown, Saint Helena, Tenerife, Ascension Island, Las Palmas, Canary Islands, and Avonmouth, England. No Rose and Harrison Evans disembarked at Avonmouth, England but a Rose and Harrison Evans disembarked at Jamestown, Saint Helena with a Minky Carmon. I checked the following six passenger manifests to make sure. They never left the island. There was also two large containers delivered to the island and every trip another container is delivered to the Black Cannon pub," Ted replied.

"Come on, let's go rescue them," Sirius said.

"You can't, you and Remus have a problem," Ted said as he sat down.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and replied, "Huh?"

"Only one passenger/freighter ship goes to the island. That's the _RMS St Helena,"_ Ted said.

"Crap!" both of them said.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Lily Leaves Part 5**

 **.**

.

Note: This chapter covers a lot of years on purpose.

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily looked in on her now nine year old son, sleeping in his bed. He was stretched from one end of the bed to the other. Looking around the room, she remembered how much it had changed over the years. Where once toddler toys were stored, now had hot wheels, smaller Legos that hurt when you stepped on them, comics filled his shelves, while overhead hung some easy to build model airplanes. On the bookcase below the window was a model of the _RMS St Helena,_ which one of the crew members had built him for his birthday. The ship was twenty-four inches long. Lily had made miniature figures that went to the scale of the ship, and in one corner of the ships outside dining area, there were three figures: one of herself with blond hair; Minky, as she looked back then; and a baby Harry in a highchair.

Walking over to her son, she sat down on the bed and gently rubbed his back, "Time to get up, Sweetie."

She smiled as she watched her son squirm on the bed and mumble that he didn't want to get up as his head went under the pillow.

Slapping her son's bottom, she said, "Time to get up. Breakfast is ready and your friends will be here at noon," and left the room.

Harry lifted his head up and glared at the closing door, before giving a huff and rolling out of bed to start getting ready for the day.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his office. He had survived another attempt to remove him as Headmaster by the skin of his teeth. One, because he couldn't keep a decent DADA teacher; and two, because he still had not fired Binns. Dumbledore was being watched even closer now because of Binn's pay, which he had dumped into the general fund. A ghost had no need of a paycheck. It wasn't like he wasn't the only one who did that. Dippet had done it before him, as well. The only thing that saved him, was that Sirius Black wasn't at the meeting. He'd told his friend Amelia that he had a lead on finding Harry in the United States, and to vote his vote the way he wanted, which he had to insist that since he wasn't there his vote be voted as abstained.

The one good news was that Dumbledore had found the Dursleys in Australia but failed to get them to move back to Britain where he could place the boy once he found him. Maybe he should use a compulsion spell on them, he thought as he popped another lemon sherbet in his mouth.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Sirius and Remus stood at the rail watching the island approach. They had waited five years to give the crew time to forget them, and were able to buy tickets from the company for them, Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora to come see Lily and Harry. During that time Sirius cleaned house in the Black name. The surprise was when the goblins plundered the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults after finding a class fifty dark object in the Lestrange vault as they were doing an audit of the vault because he had terminated the marriage and revoked the dowry. Determining it was a Horcrux of Voldemort, they destroyed it and then did a search of all imprisoned Death Eaters and found one in the Malfoy vaults. It too was destroyed and one day, Sirius Black came in with a trunk full of dark items he wanted destroyed and a third one was located. Yes they had had the letters from Lily about what had happened and then the ones from Lily telling them about the birth of Marlene but still Sirius wanted more as his oath was demanding him to protect Harry, but how do you protect someone when you couldn't find them. Lily had been so vague on her location and it had taken a lot of searching to find her. Even Gringotts wouldn't say anything but forwards the letters for them using their special mail boxes but now, Sirius would see him and bring them back to the only place that mattered in his opinion was to Magical Britain.

"Is that it Uncle Sirius?" Dora asked as she walked over to them and looked out over the ocean.

"Yes, that's the island of Saint Helena, or so I was told," Sirius said as he slipped his arm around his favorite fifteen year old niece.

"I heard Napoleon was incarcerated there by the British after they defeated him," Dora said.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

Ted walked over and said, "Napoleon Bonaparte was a French statesman and military leader who rose to become the Emperor of France. He won many battles during the French Revolutionary Wars and at once time controlled most of continental Europe before its final collapse in 1815 where he was captured by the British and imprisoned on the Island of Saint Helena where he died in 1821. His military victories are studied around the world because he was that good."

"Oh a muggle thing," Sirius replied as he looked once more at the lonely looking island, "Why did she run way out here?"

"Well from what the goblins told me there are several reasons. One the volcanic ash of the island interferes with incoming portkeys and you could wind up anywhere in a hundred kilometer radius of the island. Two it's too far for apparition and broom flight since you saw how far we have traveled from Cape Town to get here," Ted said as he leaned against the rail

"What about Dumbledore's phoenix?" Remus asked.

"Don't know why it hasn't brought him here," Ted said.

Andromeda came out on to the deck and joined them, "The steward says we should be dropping anchor in about five hours, or just past two pm."

"I can't wait," Sirus said as he looked once more out at the island, "It's been so long since I… we've seen them."

"We know uncle Sirius but I can understand why she ran," Dora said.

"But she could have come back by now. All the Death Munchers are dead or in prison," Sirus replied.

"But Peter is still free and Dumbledore still has that unhealthy interest in Cousin Harry," Dora said.

"It's too bad the Longbottoms couldn't join us. I think Harry would like Neville… and Susan as well," Sirus said as he looked into his cup and realized he was out of coffee, "I need more coffee."

The group watched as Sirius walk away and Andromeda finally said what everyone was thinking, "What if Lily and Harry have made a home here? I don't think Sirius could handle them not returning with us."

"We cannot force them too," Remus said as he finished his coffee.

"You think Uncle Sirius will try?" Dora asked.

"He might, I just… I don't know what to think," Andromeda said as she turned and walked inside followed by her husband.

"Shit," Dora said as she leaned against the rail standing next to Remus.

"I know," Remus replied and then said, "Language."

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily watched her son open his gifts from his friends. The party was being held in the main room of the Black Cannon, which had been closed for the day. Through the main window she could see the _RMS St Helena_ had just anchored. She hoped all the supplies for the pub were aboard. She would have to go down later to check and arrange for delivery so she could restock. Harry was currently open his sisters gift which Lily had bought for him. It was a new cartridge for his Nintendo. Sitting beside it were the clothes that Lily had bought him for school. Looking over at her six and half year old miracle she saw she was eating her cake and ice cream.

"Harry, the _St Helena_ is in town, I gather they made better time than they thought they would," Lily said.

"Cool," Harry replied as his eyes went to the window as his friend Annabel came up to him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," the blond haired girl said as she placed her gift in front of him and then kissed his cheek.

Harry blushed as Annabel Hawkins kissed him and he mumbled, "Thank you, Annabel.

Opening the package he was surprised to find a model of the Spitfire Mark IV and he looked up at the girl and into her green eyes and said, "Thank you, I love it."

"Welcome," she replied as her younger sister elbowed her out of the way.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," a younger looking version of Annabel said as she placed her gift on the table and then said, "I want more cake. Bye!"

Harry shook his head at Clarisse and watched her run over to the table where Minky was dishing up ice cream and cake to anyone who wanted it.

"I swear she's going to be bouncing off the walls," Annabel said as Harry opened her sister's gift.

In the gift was a bottle of glue, paints, paint brushes and a book on the Spitfire and he said, "Tell her I love it," as he set it to the side and Hank, his best friend stepped up with a large box.

"What in the world?" Harry asked as he looked at his best male friend lugging up a four foot tall box.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Hank replied with a grin from ear to ear.

"What did you buy?" Harry asked as his mum came over and lifted the box in front him.

"You will see," Hand said as he stepped back.

Harry tore the paper off and his eyes went wide at the words, "No way! A Marx Toys World War 2 Battleground set! I wanted one but mum said no," turning to his mother and he asked, "You knew?"

"Yes, I did. Hank's parents asked me if it was ok," Lily said as Harry went back to examining the colored box.

"Thanks, Hank," Harry said as he thought of the fun the two could have in the back yard.

"Welcome," Hank replied as he sat beside his friend of four years.

Richard and Thomas Black were next and they both set boxes on the table that were wrapped. They were both about eight inches high and a wide and fourteen inches long.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," the twins said together.

"Thanks Richard, Thomas," Harry said as he opened each box to find what looked like shoe boxes.

Opening the box he found each had two bags of fifty count plastic soldiers and a tank each. Once set had a British flag and the other had the German.

"Cool," Harry said as he high fived the twins and slid the boxes on top of the big one as more and more of his friends came up until the last was old man Markus Valentine, "Hello, Mr. Valentine."

"Happy Birthday, Harry, and many more," the seventy year old veteran of World War II said as he sat down in the chair his mother brought over.

"Harry, my lad, I have something for you," he said as he coughed in his handkerchief… "Actually, I have something for all of you not including the gift for Harry so gather around."

All the kids pulled their chairs over, and twenty-two children - age's eight to ten - looked at the old man waiting.

Marcus cleared his throat and looked at the children, "Now all of you know I fought in the Second World War, some of you know my history. Remember this: _war is not pretty!_ It's a dirty bloody conflict between nations. I was a young nineteen year old man who signed up to fight for King and Country. I joined the Army, and found myself sent to Egypt where I was assigned to the 8th Army. We fought the Italians and the Germans and we fought in Greece where we were evacuated to Crete, and finally to North Africa. I saw things that I pray none of you ever have to see! But, remember your history book last year, and you all asked me about the war? I will tell you this; we were fighting for our freedom, our loved ones and for the country but most of all we were fighting evil. Evil that wanted to rule the world or destroy it," reaching out he patted the box of toys and continued, "Harry, when you and your friends play with these toys. I want you to think of the ones who lost their lives or were maimed. Because, the freedom you have to play with these toys, is the reason you have them. Now my gift to you is this," holding out his hand he took a box from his great grandson Hank and placed it on the table in front of the boy.

"I will, Mr. Valentine," Harry replied.

"Go ahead and open it," Markus said.

Harry gently peeled the paper off and then opened the box. Inside were several items. The first was a picture of Mr. Valentine standing in a tank with another tank beside him. The second thing was a model of the tank, with a different set of paints. The third thing was a book and he looked at it and raised his eyes. But it was the name that caught his attention.

"They named a tank after you?" he asked in awe.

Marcus laughed and replied, "Nay, lad. I was just lucky to be named the same and assigned to one during the war. My CO thought it would be luck and I guess it was. Enjoy the model and the book."

"I will," Harry replied as a few friends gathered around to look at the book and model.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lily demanded as she saw him come in with several people that she recognized.

Sirius almost said Lily but quickly changed it, "Rose, we came for Harry's birthday. Aren't you glad to see us?" he said with a smile from ear to ear.

Lily stormed over to Sirius and grabbed him by the ear and towards the stairs, "Kids have fun I'll be back in a minute. Follow me," and dragged Sirius up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Hank asked.

"I think it's my godfather, but I am not sure. Mum doesn't talk about him much. He was my dad's partner in the anti-terrorism unit he worked with," Harry said.

"Lad, it looks like your mum has to work something out with them. Now that all your gifts are open, let's get this party rocking," Marcus said as Minky turned the music on.

With that the kids started being kids and trying to dance to the music with arms waving about while Marlene clapped her hands.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lily let Sirius's ear lose as she stormed into her apartment and turned on the man, "I asked you to stop looking for us. Why couldn't you respect my wishes?"

"But, Lil, he's my godson and I promised James I'd look after him," Sirius replied.

"And he's _my son_. Damn it. Does Dumbledore know you're here?" she demanded to know.

"No, he thinks I'm in the United States looking for you with Remus," Sirius said.

"Grrr," Lily snarled and then said, "Hello, Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora."

"Tonks," the young fifteen year old said.

"Behave Dora," Ted replied and then said, "It's good to see you Lily."

Andromeda crossed the room and pulled the girl into her arms and gave her a huge hug, "Lily, it does the heart good to see you. I didn't know we weren't supposed to come. Sirius said he had permission."

Lily looked at Sirius who blanched under her stare, "Well, you're here now. But you cannot say anything but what about Dora? She is under Dumbledore's control for ten months of the year and he likes reading minds."

"I can protect it under family magic," Sirius said.

"Lily, I have a question. If you didn't want to be found, then how come you mentioned that your husband was murdered fighting terrorist," Ted asked.

"What I mentioned was Rose Evans husband was in the counter terrorism unit and was killed as part of my cover. A big difference that James Potter was attacked by Voldemort was murdered and Lily Potter a witch fled with her son Harry. If you think about it, the only ones who could find the truth were muggleborns and people like Dumbledore would read minds then ask muggles questions would assume that I was a muggle because the wizard world lacks common sense."

"I see, and you're right they do lack common sense," Ted replied while Andromeda and Remus nodded their heads.

With a sigh, she knew he was right, and finally said, "Well, come on. I'll introduce you all to him and to my daughter Marlene."

Lily led the group down stairs to find the kids playing twister. Harry was in the middle of the pile of kids while others were egging him on.

Sirius and his group along with Lily, Minky and Marcus watched the kids have fun and by four the parents had started showing up to take them home for dinner. That was when Lily was able to introduce Harry to his Godfather and his friends. Harry asked how long they would be there and Sirius said only thirty-six hours, just long enough for the ship to unload and deliver its cargo and load the empty cargo containers to take back to the UK. They would stay with the ship until it hit the Canary Islands and then they would use a portkey to head home to the United Kingdom.

Sirius asked if he was happy. Harry told him he was, and that he had he had lots of friends to play with and was doing very well in school. Later, Sirius asked about the scar that Dumbledore said Harry had and a confused Lily had asked what he was talking about. That's when Sirius said that Dumbledore had said that Harry had been hit with Dark Magic, which caused Lily to burst into laughter when she explained how she got Harry and herself out of the house. By then Andromeda and Ted were laughing while a confused Remus and Dora looked on.

At six the new supplies were delivered and everyone pitched in to carry them inside, and down to the cellar where Minky levitated everything into its spot. Barrels of Ale, bottles of liquor, food, toilet paper, cleaning supplies, and sundries for the pub were soon in place for opening at eight, when the first of the townsfolk's started arriving. In the kitchen, Minky started cooking, and soon had food ready while Dora and Harry were banished to the second floor as they were under age. Since it was Harry's birthday, he was able to stay up and play his Nintendo. He soon had Dora hooked on Mario Brothers. When he went to bed at ten, he could hear her still playing even over the muffled sound of the pub down stairs.

Thirty-six hours later Lily, Harry and Marlene would watch the _RMS St Helena_ sail away. They took with them one of the vanishing cabinets to set up in the Black home so they could visit at Christmas but for the summer, they would have to come by the ship so they could stay longer. The next two years would fly by and then in March of ninety-one, Sirius mentioned he had a lead on Harry in New Zealand and was heading there which was overheard by a spy of Dumbledore's. He would lead Dumbledore all over the island before heading back to the United Kingdom.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Dumbledore and Minerva watched as the quill went wrote the names of the incoming students. Minerva was miffed that Dumbledore was intruding in her job but he was the headmaster and even she knew what he was doing. The quill would jump from the envelope it was signing to the book to rest for a second before jumping to the next envelope that was waiting to be filled out. Slowly the envelopes filled out from Hannah Abbot to Susan Bone to the muggleborn Hermione Granger. It was now filling out Neville Longbottom and soon would be in the P's. A Perks came followed by Patil and Patil and she hoped they were not like the Weasley twins finally Potter.

Dumbledore leaned in and watched the quill write and as soon as it was finished he snatched the envelope out of the stack.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _2_ _nd_ _Bedroom_

 _Black Cannon Pub_

 _Jamestown_

"Found him," Dumbledore said as he ran out of the room with the letter.

Shaking her head, Minerva went back to watching over the quill and soon it was finished. Stacking the envelopes she called an elf to take them up to the owlery and have them sent off as she put the book and quill away in her cabinet. She wondered if he noticed it did not say what county or country he was in, as there were over forty Jamestowns in the world.

Albus had left Minerva's office and headed for his. He had to get to the boy first so he could cast spells on him that would make him follow Albus' lead and suggestions and not his Godfathers when he came out. Opening the door to his office, he looked at Fawkes and then changed his clothes to a muggle business suit, only thing was the suit was from the 1920s and not the modern area.

"Fawkes, I need you to take me to Jamestown," Albus said.

With a nod, Fawkes flew down, landed on Albus shoulder, and they found themselves in the quiet village of Jamestown near Strathpeffer in Scotland. Albus looked out of the alley and then stepped out and looked both ways wondering where the Black Cannon Pub was as Fawkes vanished behind him. Seeing a couple walking towards him he wandered over to them.

"Pardon the intrusion, but could you tell me where to find the Black Cannon Pub?" Albus asked.

"Never heard of it, Mate," the young man replied as he walked on.

"Thank you," Albus said with confusion as he looked at the letter in his hand and then thought, 'It must be a different town.'

Albus headed back to Hogwarts and sat down in his chair once he arrived. He needed someone who was muggleborn who could tell him how to find the cities he needed. What he really needed wasn't popular yet, and even if it was, he wouldn't know how to use the internet or a computer.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Sirius sat at the table with Remus, Lily and Harry. They were talking magical schools and Harry was trying to make up his mind where to go. They explained Dumbledore's unhealthy interest in him and in Neville Longbottom. A boy that Harry had met several years before when the Longbottoms had used the cabinet that was connected to the one Lily had. They always planned their arrivals when the _St Helena_ was anchored in the harbor so it looked like they came in aboard the ship.

Later Sirius would buy a three masted sailing ship and anchor it in Cape Town and they would portkey to the ship, stock it with supplies and sail over. Sirius would play a pirate as he captained the ship until Remus flipped him out of the ship and then he acted normal.

"Mum, would you be mad if I said I didn't want to go?" Harry asked, "I mean you have been teaching me here, and you said I was on third year stuff in some things."

Lily smiled and shook her head, "No son. If you don't want to go, then you don't have to go."

"But Lil's," Sirius said.

"Sirius, he doesn't want to go. I don't want him to go while Dumbledore is there," Lily stated.

Sirius huffed and looked at her and then nodded, "Ok. What about when they send the letter out? It always knows where you are."

"Yes, it does Sirius. But I have a spell on Harry that won't report his actual location. It may say Jamestown but do you know how many Jamestowns there are in the world?"

"No, I don't," Sirius replied.

Harry smiled and then said, "There are over forty, if I remember right, three alone in the UK. Mom, by the way, Neville doesn't want to go either. Could he come in the evenings, before you open the bar, and join me?"

"I don't know. I'd have to speak with Alice and Frank on that. But for now, Remus, can you go to Diagon Alley and buy all seven years worth of the school books and get the potion ingredients Harry would need along with what other supplies? He won't need parchment and quills because we use paper and pens here," Lily asked.

"Sure," Remus replied and then headed for the cabinet and vanished.

"Where will you teach him? What about a wand?" Sirius asked.

"In the modified attic. As to a wand, Harry has one from the South African magical alley, and he found three in the family vault that work for him.

"Can you come over and teach him Transfiguration and Charms? You and James excelled at those," Lily asked as she knew that she had Remus with DADA and Care of Magical Creatures while she would teach Runes, Arithmancy and Potions as she excelled at the three courses. The hard one would be Herbology, but a plan was formed with Alice as she was a master at it.

"You know I will," Sirius said as he looked at his Godson.

With the use of the time turner that Lily had snitched at the DOM she would be able to have Harry do two classes in the afternoon for two hours, without wearing himself out.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office fuming. He searched for seven days to try and find Harry Potter and failed each time and now the cutoff date had come and gone and he wouldn't be attending this year with his spy who was supposed to guide the boy to Gryffindor and into his hands. Even Nicolas refused to give over his stone so he could set the trap to lure Tom out of hiding. Yes, he had set up a fake trap but he wanted the real stone. He was entitled to it since he was the leader of the light, not like his mentor who sat in his many homes doing nothing with it. The last time he spoke with him, Nick had told him not to ask again about the stone; and then had severed all communications. Albus had no idea where the two were.

September 1st rolled around and he saw the sorting of the students and they went where he thought they would but when Harry Potter's name was called there was no sign of the brat. Later that night hundreds of letters went out to the families and the paper ridiculed him the next morning when the boy never showed up. The second person not to show up was Neville Longbottom, and when he floo'ed them, they said they had enrolled him in another school.

The next several years flew by and to his surprise his friend Annabel Hawkins received an invitation to the South African school of Magic and she went off to the school for ten months. In his third year, Sirius, Remus and the Aurors captured Peter Pettigrew. After his trial, it was determined he was an escape risk and he was given the kiss and his body thrown through the veil. Then the tri-wizard tournament came and Harry's name came out but the Goblins told him about magical contracts and how he had to physically drop his name in to be a contestant so they ignored it. That was the same year Marlene started school at the South African School of Magic.

Harry and Neville took their OWLs before the South African Minister and passed with eleven OWLS as they refused to take Divination. They also received top marks in four other classes that are not considered OWLs, Enchanting, Foreign languages (Afrikaans and Latin) and Weather Magic, or Tribal Magic as it was called in South Africa. That was when Dumbledore received a hit on where Harry was, and went to South Africa. He started snooping for a location of the boy, and found out he was on an island way out in the Atlantic. Calling his phoenix he tried to flame there but the bird bounced off the anti- phoenix wards that Lily had placed on the island. He found himself way out at sea, with no land in sight. Fawkes grabbed him and flamed him back to Hogwarts so he could change and dry off.

The following two years saw Harry and Neville take their NEWTS, and pass with flying colors. At the same time, Harry and Annabel Hawkins had grown closer and started dating. The good thing about the South African school is it taught mundane courses, too. So the kids were well rounded out. Annabel even took her NEWTs early, and the two of them had finished their testing when Dumbledore had burst into the ministry, eyes wide, hair un-kept as he shouted out for Harry to come with him as the Dark Lord was on the move. The kids grabbed their own portkeys, and vanished to Sirius's ship. There they entered the cabinet to get back home. They left the one they arrived at the island open, and blocked so it couldn't be used.

Dumbledore never left the South African Ministry. He was arrested and placed in the magical version of an insane asylum, to be treated where he would die of Dementia three years later. The spirit of Voldemort languished in Albania, waiting to be discovered by his followers who would never come as they were all in prison. His second to last horcrux the Diadem would be found by a seventh year muggleborn who gave it to Flitwick and as like the rest, it was destroyed. After Dumbledore's death, his papers were gone through and a note in them suggested that a Horcrux could be found at the old Gaunt property and ten curse breakers from Gringotts would descend on the Riddle Manor and Gaunt shack where a ring was found. It was quickly destroyed and as they wondered how many more the maniac had made, deep in the Albanian forest as Voldemort's spirit was leaving his dying host, he faded away to his damnation in hell. They would find out the next day that he was gone when all his marked Death Eaters died as well.

Harry and Annabel would marry and head for the United Kingdom, a year after the death of Dumbledore, with their twin daughters. To the shock of the Wizengamot, one morning Harry walked into the chamber and announced that he, Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, would be taking his seat, and its twelve votes. The year before, Frank Longbottom had turned over his seat to his son, so he could take care of his ailing mother.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


End file.
